


I Saw Three Ships

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Holiday gifts can take many forms and meanings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003.

Will hummed softly to himself and sipped slowly at the warmed rum as his turn at the middle watch wound down. He was at the helm while Cotton and his parrot were on the forecastle keeping an eye out for passing ships. Christmas was fast approaching, and the pickings had become far richer as loved ones sent expensive trinkets to those far away while others imported items of great worth for their yuletide treasures.

His first Christmas as a pirate, Will thought as he continued to hum softly, did they even celebrate the sacred event on board the Pearl? Was it marked with anything out of the ordinary, a day of rest? An extra mug of grog? A kiss under the mistletoe? he mused, remembering the kisses he and Elizabeth had stolen during their growing up years.

Elizabeth. Even now, after almost a year at sea, his heart still ached from the loss of her. She’d died giving birth to their first babe. The infant had been stillborn, and the delivery had been all wrong, the child turned the wrong way and Elizabeth’s body too small to handle it. He still couldn’t quite remember the long days and weeks that followed or how, in fact, he’d ended up on the Pearl at all.

All he knew was that this was now his life and he would never again step foot on the shores of Port Royal. The day Elizabeth Turner and their unborn son William had died was the day that Will Turner the blacksmith had died as well. He was now Will Turner, Master Gunner of the Black Pearl, and was often referred to as Sparrow’s shade because he never left his captain’s side in battle, always watching Jack’s back.

It was only fair as he owed the man his life and what little sanity he could now claim. He would have wasted away to a living corpse had he remained in Port Royal and would have eventually put a flintlock to his head and pulled the trigger. Of that he had no doubt. And yet here he was, a scarce ten months later, humming a Christmas carol he’d learned at his mother’s knee.

_"I saw three ships come sailing in,_  
_On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;_  
_I saw three ships come sailing in,_  
_On Christmas Day in the morning."_

"And what was in those ships of three?" Jack half sang, half queried as he came up alongside Will and slung an arm over the younger man’s shoulder. "Decent swag, I hope."

Will snorted. "Ever the pirate, Jack, even with Christmas approaching," he teased his captain and friend. Eyeing the older man carefully, he sized him up and then sniffed the air near the captain’s mouth. "Nope, can’t smell too much rum so you’re not soused. Yet, anyway."

"I could say the same of you, William my lad," Jack answered, "both considering the rum and the swag. It’s my nature to ask what any ship holds, even one in a song."

"You really want to know?" Will smiled daringly as he sipped the watered down rum. "Okay you asked for it, Cap’n." And with that Will broke into the rest of the song.

_Mary mild and Christ were there,_  
_On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;_  
_Mary mild and Christ were there,_  
_On Christmas Day in the morning._

_And all the bells on earth did ring,_  
_On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;_  
_And all the bells on earth did ring,_  
_On Christmas Day in the morning._

When Jack rolled his eyes, Will burst into laughter. "Well, you did ask, Jack," he pointed out reasonably.

"Aye, and you had to answer." Jack cuffed Will on the back of the head and looked to the horizon. "Can’t say I see any of those ships ahead of us. We’re for more earthly plunder, savvy?"

"But of course Captain Sparrow," Will grinned, rubbing his sore head. "However, considering it’s four in the morning, I doubt we’ll be plundering any ships. Anyway I’m for bed soon; my watch is almost over. Unless you invite me to share a drink with my good friend and captain?" Will hinted.

He still hated being alone in those quiet moments between activity and sleep, and he’d come to depend on Jack’s company more and more. Besides, despite the rat’s nest hair, beads and straggly clothes, Jack was a handsome man and pleasant company.

"I’d have to be damn thick-headed not to take that hint, Will. Fine, fine, once yer watch is done, we’ll lift a bottle and perhaps sing some more of those songs. Remind me of being a lad, they do, though the whores had different lyrics to ‘em."

"I _don’t_ want to know," Will laughed. "I prefer to remember the songs my mother taught me and the ones I’d sing... I’d sing with Elizabeth," he said with a wobbly smile. "But I will share a bottle with you and sing some more songs."

Jack tightened his hand on Will’s shoulder in a gesture of support that seemed at odds with his devil-may-care attitude. "And after I get you good and snockered, I’ll give you yer present." Winking as he said that, the pirate captain leapt agilely over the railing to the main deck, pausing to check the lines before heading to his cabin.

"Present? You actually got me a present? Wait a minute, come back here! You can’t just say that and take off on me!" the master gunner yelled at his captain and then glared at the ship’s bell. How much longer until shift change dammit?

"I’m the captain, I can do whatever the hell I want, savvy?" Jack called back before closing his cabin door behind him. He doubted the late Elizabeth Turner would have recognized the place from the time she’d spent with Barbossa here. After he and the crew had cleaned the Pearl from stem to stern, Jack had outfitted his cabin in his favorite style – magpie - and now the place was heavy with gilt, velvet and gems.

Will rolled his eyes, laughing. He’d been doing that more and more of late, no longer the somber shadow that followed his captain around like the shade he’d been dubbed. Life was slowly creeping back, and it was all thanks to Jack.

Finally the ship’s bell was sounded, and the new shift clambered on deck ready to take their turn manning the Pearl. Handing the helm over to Gibbs with a nod and a friendly slap on the back, Will headed not to Jack’s cabin but to his own smaller one adjacent to it. His scallywag of a captain wasn’t the only one with a gift to give, although his was a little more macabre, of that he had no doubt.

Hearing the door open, Jack looked up and grinned. "There you are, Will. C’mon, have a drink." He pressed a bottle into the younger man’s hand and urged him toward a chair. "Y’know, we’ll be puttin’ into port for Christmas; even Captain Jack Sparrow won’t plunder on the Christ child’s birthday."

"Why, Jack, I’m shocked. So what port are we putting into? Tortuga? Will I be defending you from Scarlet and Giselle again?" he teased the older man. "Maybe I’d better strap on a set of knives to go with my sword, baldric and flintlock."

"Nah." Jack took a swallow from his bottle and motioned for Will to do the same. "We’re headed to smoother waters, a little island where the natives are friendly, fair to look at and damn good cooks. Think of me as some kind of god or somethin’ so they throw a big to-do when the Pearl shows up. Can’t think of a better way to spend Christmas myself."

"Sounds like paradise to me," Will agreed. "And a god, hunh? What will that make me since they’ve never met me before?" he laughed, taking a healthy swig of rum. "I can’t be your virgin sacrifice. I’m a widower after all."

"Virgins are over-rated. Give me a partner with experience and I’m a happy man." Jack dropped to his bed, pushing up on one elbow to study Will. "And perhaps they’ll think you’re my consort."

Will snorted. "Oh please, I’m too pretty to be your consort, Jack. After all you wouldn’t want them to worship me instead of you, now would you?" the younger man teased. "Besides I’m too much man for you to handle. Why you can barely keep up with me when we cross swords let alone if we ever crossed _swords_."

"I hope ye aren’t insinuating that I’m losing my skills, young William," Jack purred. "You’re learning fast, but I’m still Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Have I ever said otherwise?" Will smirked. Ten months aboard ship had definitely broadened his sexual horizons even if it was only vicariously. He was no longer the prudish young master that had first sailed with Jack. He’d seen, and heard, men take pleasure with one another and had even had a few invitations into Anamaria’s bed, but he still wasn’t ready for that and began to wonder if he ever would be.

"I’m well aware that you’re the captain, Jack, but seeing as how I’ve only ever crossed one set of swords with you, I’m in no position to judge how you handle yer other one, am I?"

"Care to test my skill?" Jack asked, looking amused at Will’s line of conversation and somewhat intrigued by it.

"Well, I don’t know if I’m ready for that, Jack. After all, I’m an innocent sort of lad when it comes to that, and you’ve never even kissed me!" Will teased, taking another mouthful of rum.

Sobering slightly, the younger man decided to give Jack his present while he still had the Dutch courage of the rum swimming through his veins. Handing Jack the ornate flintlock with the single shot loaded into it, Will watched the older man carefully. "Remember how you kept the one Barbossa gave you to use on him? I loaded this the day Elizabeth and our baby died... except the shot was meant for me. I don’t need it anymore, Jack. Thanks to you," he said seriously.

Jack’s eyebrows rose to vanish beneath the scarf he had tied around his head, and he looked from the somber expression in Will’s eyes to the pistol weighing heavy in his hand. "Glad I could be of service," he answered before setting the pistol aside and rising from the bed. "Though there are other ways I can be of service as well," he added, sliding a hand around the back of Will’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Will’s eyes widened even as his lips softened. Jack’s moustache tickled, and the braided beard rubbed against Will’s own chin scruff maddeningly. Definitely not like kissing Elizabeth, who had been soft, round curves, pliable lips and sweet breath, but wonderful nonetheless.

There was something to be said for a mouth that tasted of rum, salt and the briny flavor of the sea turtle stew they’d had for dinner. Will found his lips opening wider and his tongue darting out to duel with his captain’s even as a purring moan rumbled through his throat.

"So, does this mean you’re going to letting me take ye to my bed tonight?" Jack murmured, nipping his way along Will’s jaw to suck on his earlobe.

"A bit of Christmas cheer, so to speak?" Will asked with a nearly silent moan, his head falling back a bit and his eyes closing to better experience the older man’s wicked mouth. "But will you still respect me in the morning?"

"You’ll just have to wait for the morning to find out, savvy?" Jack chuckled, pulling Will’s shirt from his trousers and sliding his hands beneath it, feeling the sun-warmed skin and the hardened muscles beneath it.

"Guess I will," Will replied with a moan, not really caring enough to worry about it. He was vaguely aware of the fact that in the ten months he’d been on board he’d never heard of Jack taking another crewmember to his bed, not even Anamaria, but saving his desires for those times they went ashore. He didn’t really think beyond it though as he was more interested in having Jack continue what he was doing. "Don’t stop, whatever you do. Please," he moaned. "It feels too good."

"Now why would I be doing that?" Jack asked, even as he stripped Will of his shirt and tumbled the younger man down onto his bed. "I’m thinking this is a present for the both of us, one I’ve been wanting for quite some time."

"Have you really now?" Will gasped, arching up against his captain. "I never knew. Was I blind or were you a better actor than I thought you could be?" Will’s hands fumbled, still a bit chilled from his hours in the night air, as they tried to strip Jack of his shirt and sash. "How long have you been after me bum, Cap’n?" he slurred in a halfhearted imitation of Jack’s speech patterns.

Twisting to assist Will in his actions, Jack nipped his other ear before answering. "Are we counting since we first met or since you joined me crew?"

"Oh ho, now my curiosity is piqued. Do tell, Captain Sparrow, how long have you had your scurrilous, lust-filled gaze trained on my sweet and innocent self?" Will purred, bucking upwards slightly to rub his member, which was at three quarters mast, against Jack’s hip.

Sliding a hand between them to grope Will’s crotch, Jack smirked. "From the first moment we met, lad," he murmured. "Ye were quite oblivious to it."

"I was oblivious to pretty much everything but Elizabeth back then and even then... Well, our wedding night was probably the most terrifying night of my life, even after facing death by Barbossa’s sword," the younger man laughed, a sound which turned into a louder, chest rumbling purr as Jack’s hand trailed over his stiffening cock, causing it to spring completely to life.

"I’m sure ye did just fine," Jack said, not quite listening to the conversation any longer as he found one of Will’s nipples and suckled on it, at the same time undoing the buttons at the fly of Will’s pants and finding the bare flesh beneath.

"Hrmm?" Will moaned, writhing underneath the older man as Jack continued to ply his body with new and interesting sensations. "What the devil are you going on about, Sparrow?" he muttered. "Will you shut your rambling and concentrate on more important things, like me?"

Jack chuckled softly at the demand in Will’s voice and nodded, feeling the younger man shiver when the beads and dice braided into his hair rubbed against his skin. "Whatever ye say, young Will." He closed his hand around Will’s prick and began stroking.

"Jack, oh God!" Will writhed under his captain’s touch, head tossing from side to side as his own hands fell uselessly to the bed as he forget all about stripping Jack in his pleasure. Groaning loudly, he realized that the watch outside might be able to hear him, so he stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep the moans muffled.

Soon, however, just the feel of a hand stroking him wasn’t enough. Will needed more. So very much more. "Jack, please, you’re driving me as mad as you are!"

Jack raised his head, his dark eyes gleaming in the starlight shining in through the windows behind the bed. "So it’s mad I am, is it?" he asked curiously. "Ah well, I’ve been called worse." Chuckling, he licked his way down the flat plane of Will’s stomach, shoving his trousers out of the way so that he could find and devour the younger man’s prick, sighing at the musky taste.

Will’s back arched, and he bit down hard on his fist to swallow the cry that threatened to burst forth from his lips. Wet, slick heat surrounded him, and a velvet rough tongue licked along his cock, making him gasp for breath. He may have called Jack many things in the course of their friendship, but if mad the older man was, it was a brilliant sort of madness to produce such glorious feelings inside him.

Jack chuckled again, the vibrations moving over Will’s cock, causing the other man to moan beneath him. His own erection was throbbing against his belly, but he wanted Will relaxed the first time he took him, and what better way than by sucking him off?

"Jack, you keep that up and I’m going to spend," Will panted, his fingers diving into the rat’s nest hair and trying to pull the older man off of him. "Do you really want me to do that?"

Giving Will’s shaft a final lick, Jack looked up, grinning devilishly. "You’re a young man, Will, surely you’re up for more than once a night?"

"So is this a test of my stamina now? Do your worst, Captain. After all, I’m but your humble servant and lowly mate. I live to serve you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Humility doesn’t become you, Will," Jack chuckled. "It’s not a test at all. I was just wanting ye to be relaxed the first time I took ye."

"Perhaps I am your virgin sacrifice after all, as that’s one virginity I still have intact. Very well, my pirate, plunder and pillage me. I’m yours for the taking," the master gunner purred, running his tongue around Jack’s mouth in invitation.

Jack chuckled after releasing Will’s tongue from his mouth. "Cooperative plunder, it’s a wonderful thing." That said, he worked his way back down to Will’s groin and bent to his task again, sucking hard on the firm flesh.

Will moaned and lay back, enjoying the pirate’s mouth on his cock. "You’re really very good at this, Jack. Had a lot of experience doing this sort of thing, have you?"

"That’s not something I’ll be talking about right now if you don’t mind. I’ll just let my actions speak for themselves," Jack said somewhat curtly. He lapped at the head of Will’s cock and cupped his balls, kneading them in rhythm with his sucking.

Will half chuckled, half moaned. He was truly enjoying his captain’s attentions, but he wasn’t a simpleton. He knew damn well Jack would have had previous lovers to him, so why wouldn’t Jack want to talk...

An old conversation sprang into his head at that moment, causing Will to gasp and his eyes to light with knowledge.

_I’m not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father._

_I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill._

_Bootstrap?_

_Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him_.

"So do I live up to my father in more than just looks, Jack?" Will chuckled after the realization hit.

Jack paused and looked at Will before grinning almost sheepishly. "Caught me out, eh? I’d have to say that yer kissing does; for the rest..." he stroked a hand over Will’s erection, "It shows great promise."

"Well, in that case I’m going to have to surpass the memory so that there won’t be any more comparisons between father and son. I intend to have him become a fond but distant memory."

"I’m always one for living in the moment," Jack said agreeably. "Now can we stop with the talking and get back to more pleasurable things?"

"You’re the one who’s supposed to have a full mouth, not me. I’m supposed to sit back and enjoy the fruits of your labors so you can enjoy the fruit of my loins. Isn’t that how it works, Captain?" Will grinned, pressing his cock against Jack’s lips and smearing his precum against the lush, slightly swollen lips.

"We’ll see just how well you can talk when this is over," Jack chuckled, taking Will’s cock into his mouth once again, determined to taste him this time.

"You can give it your best shot, Captain Sparrow, sir," Will moaned, his back arching and his fingers scrabbling and then clutching hard at the sheets. "Yes, oh yes, that’s... it’s… Jack, God, your mouth is as close to heaven as I’m ever likely to get."

The thought of himself being compared to heaven made Jack chuckle again, and he slipped a finger between Will’s thighs, teasing the thin skin at the junction of his leg and body.

"Jack, oh Jesus wept!" Will writhed wantonly on the bed, his legs spreading a little wider in order to give his lover better access and continue this glorious debauching of his person.

"Poor boy, and on his birthday too," Jack rasped, pulling back to blow on the head of Will’s cock while teasing at the tight entrance to the other man’s body.

Will’s cock jerked and danced as Jack’s hot breath wafted over him, sending shivers racing up his spine. He clenched automatically at the stroking finger but soon relaxed and began to enjoy the strange touch. "Bollocks, you’re really very good at this, aren’t you?"

"Years of practice, my boy," Jack murmured, smirking. "Not quite three hours a day, but close."

"Mmm, their loss is my gain. God, Jack, I’m so close to spending, stop talking and get back to it, will you? I’m desperate here!" Will ordered with a tone of command that would have put even Norrington to shame.

"You’re the one who keeps asking questions that I need answer," Jack reminded Will before licking at him again, circling his fingertip around the tight entrance to his body as he sucked on the other man’s cock once again.

Moaning, Will wisely kept his questions and comments to himself, knowing what a popinjay Jack was and how his lover liked to use his mouth on any and everything. All too soon he felt the same tingling he’d felt before, and with a quiet gasp and an involuntary thrust of his hips the younger man was sending gout after gout of his seed down Jack’s gullet.

Holding the last spurts of Will’s seed in his mouth, Jack let it dribble out over his hand, slicking his finger which he then pushed into the younger man’s body. "You’ve a fine taste there," he murmured, rotating his finger shallowly before leaning in to kiss Will again.

Letting his tongue scour the inside of Jack’s mouth, Will had to agree. "Next time I get to taste you so I have something to compare it too, though. Fair enough?" Will gasped, shooting up to his elbows to look down at what Jack was doing to him. "Bloody hell," he breathed as he watched Jack’s hand move back and forth between his legs, feeling the motion that he could see. "That’s... Jack," he sighed, his head falling back on his shoulders.

"Fair enough," Jack answered, nodding obligingly. "And, yer right, that is me, though not quite the part I’m wanting there."

"I’ve never... I can’t imagine it would fit but... it feels very good. Sinfully good," Will purred, clenching and unclenching his cheeks to increase the feelings coursing through his body. "How much longer before you get to spear me with that pike of yours, my captain?"

"Patience, young Will," Jack answered, adding a second finger and pushing up to his knees to look down at Will sprawled out on his bed, panting for breath. "If yer in such a hurry though, you can help me out of my pants as I’m somewhat busy at the moment."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Will wondered out loud, looking from his position to Jack’s and back again. "Bend myself into a pretzel? I’m not sure I can bend that way. You’re gonna have to help me out here, Jack. I’m not sure how to do this."

Jack chuckled and let his fingers slip from Will’s body. "We’ll just work on that later. This time I’ll do it myself." That said, he unbuttoned the waist of his trousers and pushed them down to his hips, then off.

Will lay back and propped his arms behind his head, enjoying the show in front of him. "Mmm, very nice. I can see why my father was so easy for you. Even as old as you are, you’re still something to look at, Sparrow!"

"Insolent pup," Jack murmured fondly. "So, is all you’re going to do look, or do you want to touch as well?"

Growling, Will lunged off the bed and slammed into Jack, who in turn landed on the mattress so that Will was covering him entirely. Slamming his mouth down onto the older man’s hungrily, Will ground his prick into Jack’s, feeling the slick slide of hard cock against softened one.

Jack groaned and bucked up under Will’s weight, digging his hands into the other man’s back as they shared something that was as much battle as kiss "Hmmm, definitely a Turner," he rasped, grinding up against Will’s weight.

"I thought we’d established that you’re not to be thinking of Bootstrap while swiving me?" Will growled, nipping hard at Jack’s lower lip. "Now what was this about you showing me how well it would fit, Sparrow? You’re not holding out on me, are you? You really do know how to do this?"

"Do ye want details of how many I’ve had?" At Will’s growl, Jack laughed and flipped them over so that he was staring down at the younger man, his braids framing their faces. "Just you stay where you are." He pushed back and went to rummage in a desk, pulling out a small flagon of oil.

"Now, then, where was I?"

"Damned if I know, I’m the one who’s never done this before, remember?" Will growled, pulling Jack down on top of him. "And no more rum for you before we do this again. It slows you down, Jack. Can’t have that, now can we?"

"’Tis a sad thing when the master gunner starts ordering the captain about," Jack sighed before opening the flagon and spilling a puddle of the oil onto Will’s stomach. Running his fingers through it, he trailed them back between the other man’s legs, grinning when they spread for him. "Ahhh, I do believe I recall where I was now."

"’Bout bloody time," Will muttered under his breath and then gasped as an oiled finger slid inside him. "Damn that’s..." the younger man trailed off, his eyes closing as he tried to figure out if he liked the sensation of something up his arse. Deciding that one finger wasn’t enough to make a decision on, Will wriggled his ass, relaxing his muscles and silently inviting Jack to add a second.

"Insolent pup," Jack laughed again before silencing Will with a kiss as he added another finger, driving them inward to stretch the other man’s opening. Once he was fairly certain that Will was ready, he pulled back, and, after dragging his fingers through the oil glistening on Will’s stomach again, slicked up his erection.

"Now then, I think this is what you were wantin’," he murmured, positioning himself and pressing inside, not stopping until he was fully sheathed in Will’s body.

Will’s breath hitched as he was penetrated for the first time. There was pain, to be sure, but it was the kind he found easy to work through, a mild sting, like being hit by sparks from his forge as opposed to the burning slice of, say, a cutlass down his thigh.

Eyes falling shut, Will groaned and worked through it until he came out the other side and began to enjoy the sensation of being so full. Clenching and unclenching his muscles experimentally, the younger man’s lashes fluttered open to reveal lust-filled eyes of the darkest of chocolate. "Jack," he breathed, fingers coming to tangle in the older man’s hair, "oh, God, _Jack_!"

"See? Told you I was a god," Jack murmured, his voice deep and raspy with need. Not letting his gaze leave Will’s eyes, he began to move, pulling almost all the way out of Will’s body before thrusting back in, searching for the pleasure spot he knew was hidden deep in the other man’s body.

"Bloody pop..." Will’s breath hitched on a moan as Jack touched something deep inside him that made him want to scream aloud with pleasure, "popinjay, what the hell was that, Jack?" he groaned, eyes wide and glazed. Wrapping his legs around the pirate captain’s waist, the younger man pulled hard against Jack’s lean hips, wanting to experience that again. "Do that again, bloody hell, Jack, I want that again!" he demanded hotly.

"Normally I’d make you pay for that comment, young William," Jack paused, groaning as Will tightened around him, "but this time I’ll give you what you want." He canted his hips, driving inward to find the spot.

"Fine then, make me pay. After!" Will retorted, pushing upwards to bite down on one of Jack’s nipples that had swayed before his eyes tauntingly for far too long. That same deep, rumbling purr worked its way out of his chest once more, and he fell back onto the bed, writhing under Jack’s sensual onslaught. "Oh, aye, Captain, punish me as many times as you like for my insolence, if this be your punishment."

Jack gave a low-pitched chuckle and dipped his head down to bite at Will’s lower lip. "Aye, it’s a punishment that’s pleasurable for me as well." He worked a hand between them and began stroking Will’s cock, noting with pleasure that it was already rising once again.

"Of that I have no doubt, Captain Sparrow," Will groaned as he writhed between hand and cock, being spitted and petted at the same time. "And I take back everything I ever said questioning your skill. You’re definitely a master with," Will’s voice shuddered, and his eyes closed involuntarily as Jack once again found and began to hammer at that sweet spot, "a master with your blade."

Purring in answer, Jack kept at it, wanting to feel Will come apart under him before he spent.

Feeling the vibrations travel from the other man’s body, through his cock and into Will’s own was nearly his undoing. He was on fire, burning, writhing underneath his captain and making the most outrageous sex noises. He couldn’t care less if the rest of the crew was at the door listening in; all he cared about was Jack and the way the older man was making him feel. It was heaven and hell combined. It was paradise.

Moaning loudly, Will bucked upwards, his long legs wrapping even more firmly around Jack’s hips and his arms twined around the older man’s shoulders. So close, he was so very close. "Jack, oh Jack," the younger man whispered, never so alive as he was at this very moment. With a tiny, shuddering mewl, his body quaked once, twice and then spent, warm seed flooding between their slapping stomachs and coating the pirate captain’s hand.

"Ah yes," Jack groaned, feeling the heat of Will’s seed gush over his hand and the exquisite tremors of his body caressing his cock. He rode out the tempest of Will’s climax as he would any storm, then allowed himself respite, burying his face in Will’s neck as he drove inward, his whole body quaking as he climaxed for long, soul-stealing moments.

Will held his captain tight as he felt the tremors race through Jack and then, tenderly brushing back the knotted hair, pressed his lips to the older man’s throat with a quiet hum of approval. "Never let it be said that I won’t admit when I was wrong. You, Jack Sparrow, are definitely a god among men. A trickster god, mayhap, but a god nonetheless."

Jack lifted his head, sated pleasure shining in his dark eyes. "What better kind of god is there for a pirate to be, lad?" he asked, pushing the sweaty brown hair back off Will’s brow.

"None that I can see," Will grinned then stretched and groaned as muscles he’d never known he had twinged in protest. "Thank the Maker that tomorrow is Christmas and we’ll be on an island with soft sand and nothing to do. The last thing I need is the rest of the crew of the Pearl watching me totter around like an old man because our captain rode me hard and left me wet."

"So are ye complaining then?" Jack asked, amused. "If ye are, I’ll have to be keeping your present for myself then, savvy."

"Do I sound like I’m complaining?" Will retorted with a raised eyebrow. "And if you try, I’ll just have to loot the captain’s quarters to find it. I want my present, Jack," the younger man laughed, reaching up to nip at Jack’s hair-covered chin. "I’m greedy that way. You’ve made me a real pirate after all."

"And right proud I am of it," Jack grinned, tweaking Will’s nipple before rolling off him to pull a cloth-shrouded bundle from a desk drawer. "It was your father’s, found it in the swag on Isla de Muerta. Probably not as fine as the ones you make, but I’d wager Bootstrap would like knowing his son carried his blade."

Will took the dagger reverently into his hands. "That cursed coin was the only thing of his I had when I came out here, and I lost it first to Elizabeth and then to end the curse. This... Jack, this means the world to me, thank you!" the younger man murmured, eyes glistening with moisture.

Jack grinned cockily though it was plain he was pleased with Will’s reaction to the gift. "He’d be proud of you, lad, just as I am. You’ve become a fine man and a fine pirate and, if I may add, a fine bed warmer."

"Bed warmer?" Will growled, reverently setting the dagger aside and then clambering out of bed, beginning to stalk the captain, naked as the day he was born. Soon he had Jack cornered and then pinned to the wall. "I’m the consort of a native god, if you please, Captain Sparrow, and don’t you forget it!" he ordered, nipping at Jack’s chin.

"Actually," Jack countered, twisting his hands under Will’s to capture the younger man’s wrists. "I consider you my Christmas present."

"Oh, do you now?" Will asked, his head cocking to one side and the beginnings of a truly contented smile playing across his lips. "Does this mean you intend to keep me, Jack?"

Jack chuckled. "Look over in the corner, young William," he murmured, nodding his head at the pile of Will’s belongings stacked there. "You’ve been mine since you joined on as crew; you just didn’t realize it."

Will’s face lit up, and he pressed himself harder into the older man’s body, kissing Jack hungrily. "Guess the only one who was fooled was me, eh?" he said at last. "Good thing you finally straightened me out, Captain. I’ll wager Gibbs’ll be glad to have his cabin all to himself again since it seems I’ll be moving in here with you."

"Possibly gladder than me; he says you snore."

"The hell I do!" Will retorted, glaring and slightly put out. "And besides, he’s even more pickled than you are most nights when he goes to sleep, so it’s a miracle he’d hear anything at all!"

Jack laughed uproariously before kissing Will. "You do realize I was pulling your leg, don’t you?"

"Humph," the younger man replied, pouting slightly. "God of insanity more like than the trickster god. Damn lucky that I’m crazy for you, Sparrow. No one else would have you!"

"’Tis a good thing for both of us then," Jack said, trying to placate Will’s annoyance. "Now then, are we going to stand here until the sun comes up, arguing, or do you want to try to get a little sleep in before we make anchor?"

"Sleep would be good, aye," Will admitted at last but then tugged on Jack’s hand to make him stop as the older man turned and walked away.

"I’d have been dead without you that first time we met and then dead again after Elizabeth died. You’ve saved my life and brought me back to life. I guess that means you own it. I’ve heard of a custom that says if you save a man’s life, that life belongs to you. I’m saying it now, Jack Sparrow. I’m yours body, mind and... heart."

Jack smiled and tightened his fingers around Will’s. "I never doubted that for a moment, young William."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure we were square on that fact," Will grinned and allowed himself to be tugged forward to the bed and then on top of Jack as the older man sprawled back on to the bed.

"That we are," Jack agreed, squirming enough to get himself comfortable and Will situated half next to, half on him. "Now get some sleep, Will, because I intend to keep you busy once we reach the island."

"Oh really and how do you plan on doing that?" Will asked, grinning as he pressed a kiss to Jack’s tattooed shoulder. "I thought the whole point of going there was to _rest_ , not to keep busy."

"You can combine the two, you know. Activity undertaken in bed counts toward rest."

"Do they even have beds on this island paradise?" Will asked laughing. "And I begin to see I _have_ been demoted by this move into your cabin. I’m no longer master gunner or consort or even bedwarmer. I’m now a glorified cabin boy, am I?"

Jack snorted out a laugh. "Hammocks, and as for your work, you’ll do every bit what you were before, you’ll just have some added benefits is all." The captain arched his hips to emphasize the point.

"Oh, is that what you’re calling it now?" Will chuckled, nipping at a spare patch of flesh. "And how am I supposed to get to sleep if you keep yammering at me, Captain Sparrow?" the younger man asked archly, an eyebrow raised and mischief dancing in his eyes. "Keep it up and I’ll be too tired to service you in any way, shape or form."

"So sleep," Jack shrugged. "I’ll be as quiet as the grave, savvy?"

"I somehow doubt that but I’ll try nonetheless. Good night, my captain, and merry Christmas," Will sighed, kissing Jack’s chest.

"G’night, Will Turner, and a merry Christmas to you." Jack settled his arms around Will’s waist, holding him tight as any treasure, and closed his eyes.

Quietly Will began to sing again, caroling his captain to sleep with words that took on a whole new meaning now that he and Jack had finally become lovers.

_And all the Angels in Heav’n did sing,_  
_On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;_  
_And all the Angels in Heav’n did sing,_  
_On Christmas Day in the morning._

_Then let us all rejoice again,_  
_On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day;_  
_Then let us all rejoice again,_  
_On Christmas Day in the morning!_


End file.
